Maleficent's baby caring problem
by spatterson
Summary: A spell Maleficent casts on the fairies does not go quite as she had planned. Instead of killing them, it turns the fairies into babies. Can Maleficent stand taking care of her enemies while they're babies or will she go insane about it? Read to find out. No flame reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Maleficent smirked. Her latest spell was about to be done. She's going to use it on the three fairies. (Unknowingly to her, the spell will instead of making the fairies die, it'll turn them into babies.) After working for 2 hours on the spell, Maleficent finally finished it. Chuckling to herself, Maleficent teleported herself to the three fairies room in Stefan's castle. The fairies gasped when they saw their opposite in the room.

"Maleficent! What are you doing here?!" Merryweather demanded.

The dark fairy laughed.

"I just created a new spell, one that will end your lives!" she cackled.

The fairies all grabbed their wands and aimed them at Maleficent.

"Try us!" Fauna growled.

The wicked fairy chuckled.

"I don't think so."

Maleficent raised her staff and chanted the spell. A bright beam of magic struck Flora and her sisters. Then, they were surrounded in green smoke. Maleficent threw her head back and laughed, but was interrupted by the babbling of babies. She looked to where the three fairies used to be standing and gasped. Her spell had turned them into babies! Maleficent silently cursed the spell to herself as baby Merryweather crawled over to her and began to play with Maleficent's cape (The fairies don't have wings yet, so they can't fly). At first, Maleficent was amused; but she quickly chased that away. She grabbed her cape and pulled it away from Merryweather's tiny fingers.

"No." she growled.

Merryweather's eyes began to water as her bottom lip trembled. She looked like she was going to start crying. Maleficent finally gave in and returned her cape to its position from before, allowing baby Merryweather to play with it again.

Baby Flora and Fauna crawled over as well and both tried to play with Maleficent's staff. But the wicked fairy did not let them. She held her staff away from them and gestured to their sister. Baby Flora and Fauna looked at Baby Merryweather and they too, began to play with Maleficent's cape. Suddenly, Maleficent had an idea. She could raise them herself and teach them dark magic. Maleficent picked up the three fairies and teleported them back to the Forbidden Mountain. Baby Flora babbled as Baby Fauna began to play with the collar of Maleficent's robes. Maleficent chuckled. She never knew her enemies could be so adorable as babies. She took all three of them to a room and made three cradles for them. She put Baby Flora in the pink cradle, baby Fauna in the green cradle, and baby Merryweather in the blue cradle.

"Get some sleep, girls." Maleficent said, in a sweet tone of voice.

Normally, Maleficent is not nice at all. But now, she is being nice to her baby enemies. She watched close by as the babies fell asleep. Maleficent walked to her room and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I just can't! I'm not supposed to be nice like this. But I am!" she exclaimed.

Diablo flew to her side. Maleficent sighed and stroked his feathers.

"Diablo. Go to the room down the hall. There, you'll see the three fairies. They're babies now and make sure they don't start fussing."

Diablo flew off to the room Maleficent said and saw the three babies. His black eyes sparkled in wonder. Baby Merryweather opened her eyes and saw the raven. She reached her arms out to the raven. Diablo flew to her and she began to stroke his feathers with her small fingers. Diablo rubbed up against her, making her giggle. Maleficent watched the whole thing from the orb of her staff. Slowly, she shook her head and chuckled.

"Babies." She remarked.

Eventually, Merryweather fell back to sleep and Diablo returned to Maleficent.

"It's going to be long years." Maleficent sighed as she went to bed.

Diablo cawed in agreement.

The dark fairy shook her head and fell asleep. Diablo flew to his perch and fell asleep there.

Suddenly, Baby Flora began to cry. Maleficent groaned and got out of bed. She grabbed her staff and walked to the room and to the crying baby.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It was just a dream." Maleficent soothed the baby.

Flora slowly stopped crying and looked up into Maleficent's eyes trustingly. The dark fairy gently put baby Flora back into the cradle and returned to her room. She sighed and got back into the bed.

"Yes. This is going to take a long time to get used to." she sighed to herself as she fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that was the first chapter. Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews. But no flame ones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank Master Tigeress, supersayana, and shegoismyfav for reading this so far. Here's chapter two.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Maleficent slept dreamless. She was thinking about what she's going to do with the three babies. The next morning, she got up out of the bed and changed back to her robes. Then she grabbed her staff from the edge of her bed and walked down the hall to where the babies were. Baby Fauna was already awake, but her sisters were still asleep. Fauna reached her arms out towards Maleficent. The wicked fairy sighed and picked Fauna up.

"Good morning, dear." Maleficent said smiling to baby Fauna in her arms.

Baby Fauna babbled and began to reach towards Maleficent's staff again.

"Oh no. Dear Fauna, do not try to play with my staff. You see, this is not for playing, it's for casting spells." The wicked fairy chuckled.

Fauna babbled, as if to ask a question. Maleficent chuckled.

"See here."

Maleficent gestured to the pulsing orb on her staff as Fauna looked at it.

"This orb pulses every day. It is here where I cast my spells." Maleficent explained.

Fauna smiled up at the dark fairy as her sisters began to awaken.

Both Baby Flora and Merryweather reached their arms up at Maleficent, seeing her holding their sister. Maleficent picked up the other two babies and walked to her throne room. Waving her staff, Maleficent created a playroom for the babies to play in. Then she set the babies down and pointed at the playroom she made for them. Excited babbling was the babies' reaction. Maleficent laughed amused. Maleficent leaned her staff against the wall and gently moved the babies towards the playroom.

"Go on now. Go play." She chuckled as the babies crawled to the play room.

Frustrated babbling from Merryweather let Maleficent know that they cannot open the door.

"Here, here." Maleficent walked over the door to the playroom and opened it for the babies.

All three babies crawled in and began to play with the toys in there. There were dolls, a doll house, toy wands, and paint for drawing pictures. Baby Flora and Fauna hogged the dolls and the doll house, and baby Merryweather babbled furiously attracting Maleficent's attention. The dark fairy walked into the playroom to baby Merryweather.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Merryweather pointed at her sisters and babbled angrily.

Maleficent shook her head and picked Merryweather up.

"Come with me."

Maleficent walked out of the playroom and into the throne room holding Merryweather. Maleficent's goons were in the throne room. Seeing Maleficent's servants, Merryweather babbled excitedly, making Maleficent laugh. The dark fairy gently set Merryweather on the ground and the baby crawled over to a goon and tugged on its clothing. The goon snorted in disgust and ignored the baby.

"Go away, baby!" The goon snarled at Baby Merryweather.

Merryweather's eyes began to water as her lip began to tremble again. Unlike Maleficent, the goon just let her cry. And cry Merryweather did. The other goons all glared at the goon who let her cry and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"You shouldn't say that to a baby. It's rude!" A goon shouted as the other goons all tried to calm baby Merryweather down.

Maleficent walked over and with a wave of her hand, blew the goons away from baby Merryweather with her magic. Then she picked up Merryweather in her arms and started singing a lullaby to her. Slowly, Merryweather's crying stopped and she fell asleep in Maleficent's arms.

Back in the playroom, baby Flora and Fauna were getting bored and they wanted to play with their sister. So they crawled out of the playroom and to Maleficent. Baby Fauna tugged on Maleficent's sleeve.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

Fauna tried to speak, but all she could say was "Play, play."

"You want me to play with you?" Maleficent asked.

Fauna shook her head.

"Sissy, sissy." Fauna babbled, pointing at Merryweather in Maleficent's arms.

The dark fairy chuckled.

"Sorry, Merryweather's asleep. You can play with her when she wakes up."

Baby Flora and Fauna pouted and crawled back into the playroom. An hour had passed and Merryweather awakened. She began to play with the collar of Maleficent's robes as the dark fairy looked down at her.

"Your sisters want you to play with them." Maleficent said as she took Merryweather back to the playroom.

Merryweather babbled happily as she was set on the floor gently by Maleficent next to her sisters.

"You can play together now." Maleficent called to baby Flora and Fauna as she left the playroom.

The babies played together for the rest of the day until 7:00 pm. (8:00 is their bedtime) Maleficent walked back in and picked up the babies. Then she walked back into the babies' room.

"Did you play well?" she asked Baby Merryweather as she put the babies into the cradle.

Merryweather babbled, as if to say "Yes."

"Sleep well, you three. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to talk." The dark fairy smiled as the babies all yawned and fell asleep.

Maleficent turned and left the room. She walked down the hallway and to her room.

"I'm getting used to this already." She sighed to Diablo as she got into the bed.

Diablo cawed.

"Yes, I know. The spell has to be broken somehow. But it's irreversible. They'll have to grow up." Maleficent sighed as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that was chapter 2. Leave a review, but not a flame one!**


	3. baby punishing and teaching how to talk

The next morning, Maleficent awoke to crying. She groaned and got up out of bed, grabbed her staff and walked into the room where the babies were, Diablo following. There, she saw that all three babies were crying. Diablo landed on the orb of Maleficent's staff. Rolling her eyes, Maleficent walked up to baby Merryweather and started to rotate her fingers on the baby's stomach. Merryweather's crying stopped and was replaced with giggling. (This is Maleficent's new method to cheer the babies up) Maleficent laughed along with the giggling baby.

"Why were you crying? Did you have a bad dream?" Maleficent asked after baby Merryweather's giggling stopped along with her fingers.

The baby nodded.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Maleficent continued.

Baby Flora and Fauna still cried. Perhaps they, too, had a bad dream, Maleficent thought. The dark fairy walked to baby Fauna's cradle and began to tickle the baby. Fauna's crying stopped and, like Merryweather's, was replaced with giggling. Maleficent chuckled. She was already getting used to this. Then, once Fauna's giggling stopped, she went to baby Flora and started tickling her. Flora, like her sisters, stopped crying and began giggling.

"There." Maleficent sighed as Flora's giggling stopped along with Maleficent's fingers stopping.

Then, the Mistress of all evil picked up all three babies and took them to the playroom she made for them in chapter 2.

"Go on, now. Go play." She encouraged them.

But all three babies shook their heads. Rage flashed in Maleficent's eyes. How dare they disobey her!

"You will go play or you'll lose your play privileges! GO!" she shouted.

But the babies shook their heads again. Maleficent glared at the fairies. Waving her staff, Maleficent created a baby cell in the dungeon. Then she grabbed the babies by the arm hard and took them to the cell in the dungeon she just made. The babies were all crying. They don't want Maleficent to lock them in the dungeon. But since they disobeyed her twice, they have to be punished somehow. Maleficent forced the babies into the cell and put small shackles on their wrists and ankles. The babies crying grew louder as Maleficent locked the cell door and left them. The babies continued to cry until Maleficent returned. She walked to the cell door and glared inside at the crying babies.

"SILENCE!" Maleficent shouted angrily, making thunder rumble.

Hearing this, the babies all stopped crying.

"That's better. Now, are you willing to play in the playroom or do you want to be locked in here all day?" Maleficent asked.

Baby Merryweather babbled.

"You're willing to play in the playroom?" Maleficent asked with a sneer.

The babies all nodded.

The dark fairy opened the door and removed the shackles around their wrists and ankles. Then she picked up the babies and took them back to the playroom. There, she set them on the floor.

"Play nicely." She ordered coldly as she left the playroom.

The babies looked at Maleficent's retreating figure, wondering what is making her act cold towards them. Then they shrugged it off as they began to play together. Two hours later, Maleficent returned.

"Girls. Time for lunch." She called. (The babies were locked in the dungeon and their crying made them miss breakfast)

The babies all crawled to Maleficent and went with her to the kitchen. For lunch was baby food (Of course). Suddenly, baby Merryweather gathered some baby food in her hand and threw it at Maleficent, hitting her on the cheek. Once again, rage flashed in Maleficent's eyes. Baby Flora and Fauna babbled in fear. Then Maleficent calmed down.

"Merryweather, do not do that again." She hissed in warning.

After lunch, Maleficent took the babies to her room. There she began to teach them how to talk. She began to teach them simple words like "I, me, we, us, our, you, why, yes, no and my." The babies were able to say all of those.

"Okay. Now you need to learn how to say your names."

She went to baby Flora first.

"Flora."

"Lora." Flora said.

Maleficent shook her head.

"No, no, no. Flora."

"Flora." Baby Flora said.

"There you go."

Then Maleficent went to baby Fauna.

"Fauna."

"Pauna." Fauna babbled.

Maleficent shook her head again.

"No, no, no, no. Not Pauna, Fauna."

"Fauna." Baby Fauna said.

"Very good."

Lastly, Maleficent went to baby Merryweather.

"Merryweather."

Baby Merryweather tried to say her name, but couldn't. It seemed too long for her. Maleficent let that slide for once.

"Now, it's time you should learn how to say my name." Maleficent continued.

Maleficent stood up and looked at each of the babies.

"Maleficent." She told them her name.

"Baleficent." The babies babbled.

A laugh escaped Maleficent. She did not know that they would say it like that. As she laughed, the babies laughed along with her.

"No, no, no. Not Baleficent, Maleficent." Maleficent said, calming down from her laughter.

"Maleficent." The babies said finally.

Maleficent nodded in approval. Then she looked at the clock. (It was almost time for the babies to go to bed; they've been working on this all day long).

"Time for you to go to bed." The dark fairy said.

The babies all reached their arms up to Maleficent. The wicked fairy picked them up and took them back to their room.

"How would you like to sleep with me from now on?" she asked them.

Excited babbling was their reply.

"Yes! Yes!" cried baby Merryweather.

"We do!" baby Flora and Fauna cried together.

Maleficent chuckled and waved her staff, teleporting them back to her room in their cradles. She set them in the corner and went to her bed.

"Good night girls." She called to them.

"Night, Baleficent." Baby Merryweather called back.

Maleficent laughed again. That way of saying her name was even funnier the second time.

"Maleficent." She corrected, calming down from her laughter again.

Then, the three babies and the dark fairy fell asleep, exhausted from a long day.


	4. Babies learn new, bigger words

The next morning, Maleficent woke up early. She picked up the babies and took them to the playroom.

"Maleficent?" baby Fauna babbled.

"Yes?" Maleficent asked.

"We want to learn magic." Baby Flora said for her sister.

A small smile crossed Maleficent's face. Her new plan was working. She cannot teach them light magic, since she's a wicked fairy. But she can teach them dark magic.

"Very well. But you'll have to wait until you're older." Maleficent cautioned.

"Why?" Baby Merryweather asked.

Maleficent chuckled.

"You're too young." The dark fairy replied.

All three babies pouted making Maleficent laugh.

"Oh, come now. Learning magic is too hard when you're this young. You have to wait." laughed Maleficent.

The dark fairy gently set them down in the playroom and walked out. Unbeknownst to her, baby Merryweather crawled out after her. Maleficent called her goons into her throne room at once. As she was about to yell at them for making Merryweather cry in chapter 2, she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down and saw baby Merryweather reaching her arms out to her.

"Up, Maleficent, up." The baby begged the dark fairy.

Maleficent sighed and picked up Merryweather.

"What do you want?" she asked the fairy.

"I wanted to see you yell at your goonies over there." Baby Merryweather answered, pointing at the goons.

Maleficent laughed. She found what she called her goons amusing.

"No, Merryweather. When I yell at my goons here, I don't act nice. I am mean when I do it. If they anger me with their stupidity, I zap them with lightning and it's not something for you to see." Maleficent said seriously.

Baby Merryweather pouted as Maleficent carried her back to the playroom.

"Now, play with your sisters." Maleficent commanded.

"Yes, Maleficent." Baby Merryweather said, obediently as she started to play with Baby Flora and Fauna.

The dark fairy walked back to the throne room to where her goons were.

"You called us, Mistress?" A goon asked.

"Yes. Would one of you tell me why you had disrespected Merryweather in chapter 2?" Maleficent demanded in a cold voice, tapping her foot on the floor, creating a sinister rhythm.

The goon who let Merryweather cry began to tremble, attracting Maleficent's attention.

"Well, well, well. Look who's guilty." The dark fairy taunted.

"I-I didn't know that y-you were c-caring for t-them." The goon stammered.

Maleficent raised her staff into the air, orb glowing purple as lightning sparked on it, and zapped the goon.

"Next time you do that to one of the babies, I'll really punish you. GOT IT?!" Maleficent yelled, thunder starting to rumble.

"Y-yes, M-Mistress." The goon stuttered.

"No stuttering, you fool! Say that again!" Maleficent shouted.

"Yes, Mistress." The goon said, without stuttering.

"Good." Maleficent smiled. Then she waved the goons off. "Leave, imbeciles!"

The goons all bowed to Maleficent and obeyed her command. Meanwhile with the babies, they're reading books. Baby Merryweather babbled in confusion when she found a word she couldn't say. Her sisters looked at her and stared at the word. The word was "Imbecile" a word that Maleficent says when the babies are not around to her goons. (She doesn't call the babies that, she calls her goons that)

"What does that say?" Baby Merryweather asked baby Flora.

"I don't know. You should ask Maleficent when she returns." Flora answered.

"Mama!" Baby Merryweather called for Maleficent. (The babies are looking to Maleficent like a mother.)

Maleficent walked into the playroom at Merryweather's call.

"Yes?" Maleficent asked.

Merryweather put her finger on the word. "What does this say?" she asked.

Maleficent couldn't help but smile. The babies are learning bigger words.

"It says 'Imbecile'." Maleficent replied.

"What does it mean?" Baby Flora asked.

"It means 'Idiot'." Maleficent answered.

The babies smiled at Maleficent.

"Come, it's time for lunch." The dark fairy said.

"What's for lunch?" Baby Fauna asked.

"Still baby food." Maleficent answered.

"Why?" Flora asked.

"Your teeth are not in yet." The dark fairy answered.

Maleficent picked up the babies and went to the kitchen. There she gave the babies baby food and for herself, fixed chicken. After lunch, she took the babies back to the playroom and gave them new books that have bigger words in them. After learning more and more words, the babies got tired and fell asleep. Maleficent gently took them back to their cradles. She set them in and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. She felt herself as a mother to them.

"Sweet dreams, dears." She whispered to them as she went to bed.

Then, she too, like the babies, fell asleep.


	5. Birthday and tickling

Today was the babies' birthday. They were turning 3 (I chose to skip ages 1 and 2, since the babies are talking now). Maleficent woke up very early and she walked to the playroom she made for the babies with her magic. There, she waved her staff and from a cloud of magic, three REAL wands appeared on the floor. Each of them had one of the fairies' names on them. The first one said 'Flora', the second one said 'Fauna' and the last one said 'Merryweather'. A proud smile crossed Maleficent's face as she picked up the wands and set them on the table in the room; then she walked back to her room where the babies were. They were already awake. Flora reached her arms out to Maleficent, and so did Fauna and Merryweather. The wicked fairy picked them up and set them on the floor.

"What are we going to do today, Mama?" Merryweather asked.

"First, you three are going to walk. Then, go to the playroom to see what's there for you." Maleficent answered.

Flora and her sisters all put their right foot forward and let their left foot follow, and soon enough, they were walking. As the fairies walked out of the room, Maleficent smiled and walked out after them. The girls (I'm calling them girls now, since they're not babies anymore) finally arrived at the playroom and gasped in awe. What they saw was that on the table lay three magic wands. They ran into the playroom and stared at the wands. They heard an amused chuckle coming from the doorway. Merryweather turned and saw Maleficent standing in the doorway, an amused smile on her face.

"Happy birthday girls." She smiled.

The three sisters all picked up the wands and began to try to use them. Flora waved her wand at Merryweather and turned her blue dress to pink. Maleficent quickly put her hand over her mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping her. Merryweather scowled at Flora and waved her wand, turning Flora's pink dress to blue. Both sisters glared at each other as Maleficent's laugh was even closer to escaping her. Suddenly, Fauna decided to join in the fun. She waved her wand at Flora and turned her dress from blue to green. THIS really sent Maleficent over the edge. She couldn't hold her laugh back anymore. The girls all looked at their laughing mother.

"What's so funny, Mom?" Flora asked as she and Merryweather waved their wands over their dresses, returning them back to normal.

"What you were doing." Maleficent answered, still laughing.

An hour passed and Maleficent began to teach the girls dark magic. She taught them how to cast curses, a spell of thorns, and to turn into a dragon. The three girls liked the dark magic. They like it more than light magic (Maleficent cannot teach them light magic as I've said before). Flora and Fauna left the room, leaving Merryweather and Maleficent alone. Suddenly, Merryweather tripped and fell, twisting her ankle. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to nurse her ankle. Maleficent walked over to her and placed her hand on Merryweather's sore ankle and chanted a healing spell. The magic passed from Maleficent's hand to Merryweather's ankle and to the pain. Slowly, the pain in Merryweather's ankle stopped.

"Thank you, mom." Merryweather said.

"You're welcome, darling." Maleficent replied.

Maleficent helped Merryweather up off the floor and together, they walked to Maleficent's throne room. There, Maleficent sat on her throne and Merryweather sat on Maleficent's lap. Suddenly, Maleficent had an idea. She started rotating her fingers on Merryweather's side. The fairy squirmed under Maleficent's fingers as she laughed hysterically.

"Mom! Stop that! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop that, Mom! That tickles!" laughed Merryweather.

"Oh, does it? How's this?" Maleficent asked.

The wicked fairy began tickling Merryweather's stomach. The fairy started laughing harder. Two hours passed and it was time for Merryweather to go play with her sisters.

"It's time for you to play with your sisters." Maleficent said to Merryweather as they both got up.

"But, mom. I don't want to play with them." Merryweather pouted.

"Don't argue with me, dear." Maleficent hissed in warning.

Merryweather nodded and ran out to where her sisters were. They played together until 8:00 pm. Then, they returned to Maleficent. They walked up to her as she stroked Diablo's feathers.

"Mom?" Fauna asked.

"Yes, darling?" Maleficent responded.

"Is it time to go to bed?" Flora asked.

"Hmm." Maleficent pondered, looking at the clock. "Well, yes."

She rose from her throne and led the girls back to her room. There she waved her scepter and got rid of the cradles in a flash of green flame. Then, three beds appeared in the place of the cradles. The three sisters all ran over to the beds and climbed in.

"Good night, girls." Maleficent smiled.

"Night, mom." Flora and her sisters smiled back at the wicked fairy.

Then, the four fairies all fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent watched as the three girls, now 4 year olds, danced and sang. They sang "Let it go!" from Frozen (I cannot think of anything for this chapter, so this is what I've thought of. Do not flame for this!) Suddenly, Maleficent felt her foot tapping on the floor along with the beat of the song. She smiled. When the song ended, Maleficent stepped out of the shadows, applauding for the girls.

"Good job, darlings." She approved.

The girls smiled.

"Thanks, Baleficent." Merryweather said.

Maleficent laughed.

"I've told you before; my name is Maleficent, not Baleficent. But, for now, I'll let you call me Baleficent."

Flora and her sisters giggled and ran over to Maleficent. The wicked fairy led them to her study. There, she gave each of them training scepters.

"You three have to try to hit me with a spell from your scepters. But be warned: Mine has much more power than those, so be careful."

The girls nodded and Maleficent raised her scepter and fired a beam of green fire at the girls. They quickly dodged it and Flora waved her scepter at Maleficent, releasing a pink beam of pink fire. The beam struck Maleficent in the arm. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Well, good work there, Flora." Maleficent smiled at Flora.

Fauna looked at her sister and raised her scepter, firing a beam of light green fire at Maleficent, hitting her in the stomach. Maleficent was getting more proud with how their getting this. And finally, it was Merryweather's turn. She raised her scepter and fired a beam of blue fire at Maleficent, hitting her in the leg. Maleficent smiled.

"Excellent work, girls." The dark fairy approved.

The girls all jumped up and down happily.

Over the next few hours, Maleficent taught them the other spells she knows. Now, the girls are ready for a scepter like Maleficent's.

"Stay here." Maleficent said.

Once she got a nod from the girls, Maleficent disappeared around the corner. She returned holding three scepters in her hand, one with a pink orb, one with a green orb, and one with a blue orb. She handed the pink orbed one to Flora, the green one to Fauna and the blue one to Merryweather. Suddenly, a beam of blue magic from Merryweather's scepter struck Flora, changing her pink dress to blue. Flora scowled and fired a beam of pink magic at Merryweather, changing her blue dress to pink. The two continued to fight until Maleficent snapped her fingers and the fighting stopped.

"No fighting in my house-hold!" she snarled.

The girls nodded.

"Sorry, Maleficent." Flora said.

Then, the girls and Maleficent ate dinner (They've been working on this all day long) and at 8:00, they went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if this is a little short, but I can't think of anything. I'm in a good mood actually because today's my birthday. Don't ruin my good mood in a flame review. I don't appreciate those anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys. I've been too busy with Finals and with my new stories. But now, let's continue. I'd like to thank supersayana for the suggestion and I'm going to use it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three girls just turned 7 and Maleficent is going to take them on a picnic in the forest. She got everything ready and all that's left is to call the girls.

"Flora! Fauna! Merryweather! It's time to go!" She called.

The three sisters all came running over to Maleficent, stumbling sometimes. Then the 4 of them went out to the forest and began to have their picnic. They were almost done when a bear came out and tried to attack the girls. Maleficent rose and grabbed her staff. She began to attack the bear with her magic. The girls watched in horror. The bear bit Maleficent on the shoulder. The wicked fairy screamed in pain as she shot lightning at the bear. The animal whimpered from the shocking of the lightning then scratched Maleficent on her arm, drawing blood.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Maleficent as she jammed the end of her staff in the bear's leg.

Flora and her sisters watched in horror, not knowing what to do. They watched as the bear ran off and Maleficent collapsed on the grass, dropping her staff. Merryweather gasped as she and her sisters all ran over to their fallen mother. Maleficent was still breathing and her heart was still pounding.

"Hang in there, mom." Fauna said as Flora took out her wand and waved it over the bite mark on Maleficent's shoulder.

Merryweather held on to Maleficent's hand as the bite mark on Maleficent's shoulder stopped bleeding. Next, Flora waved her wand over the scratches from the claws of the bear on Maleficent's arm. Then the bleeding there stopped as well.

Then the girls all carried Maleficent back to the Forbidden Mountains. There they set her on the bed and bandaged up the areas. They sat there, waiting for Maleficent to wake up. (She had suffered the loss of blood, so Maleficent's ill.)

Merryweather began crying.

"Will she pull through?" she asked Flora.

"I'm sure she will." Flora assured her sister.

2 days have passed and Maleficent's still ill.

"How long does this take?" Fauna asked Flora.

"I don't know. I've never been bitten by a bear!" Flora shouted at her sister.

2 more days have passed and Maleficent finally woke up.

"Darlings?"

Flora and her sisters all ran towards Maleficent and hugged her.

"How long was I out?" Maleficent asked.

"4 days." Merryweather answered.

They told her what happened while she was asleep.

"So, you were worried about me?" Maleficent asked Merryweather.

"Yes." Merryweather answered.

"We all were." Fauna added.

"Even your goons and Diablo were." Flora finished.

Diablo flew into the room and up to Maleficent. He landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. The goons all came running in.

"Mistress! We were worried about you!" They cried out in unison.

"Yeah. I can tell." Maleficent replied, stroking Diablo's feathers.

The rest of the day went slowly. Maleficent had to stay in bed and the girls had to bring her lunch and dinner. At the end of the day, they all fell asleep.

"I was really worried about mom. I was thinking she wouldn't pull through." Merryweather said.

"Merry, it's a good thing that bear wasn't a deadly one." Flora said.

"True." Merryweather agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if this is short. I couldn't think of anything. Remember, no flames.**


	8. Sick days and new playroom

The next morning, Maleficent awoke to the sound of coughing. She sat up and looked at the girls. She saw that all three girls were coughing into their pillows.

"Oh dear, they're all sick." Maleficent said to herself as she got up out of her bed and grabbed three thermometers.

Flora rolled over to her back, her sisters doing the same.

"Mom. We don't feel well." Flora said.

"I know. Here."

Maleficent ordered Flora to open her mouth. Once Flora obeyed, she turned the thermometers on and put one under Flora's tongue. Once there, the thermometer began to take Flora's temperature, beeping. Maleficent did the same for Fauna and Merryweather. Then, Flora's thermometer began beeping rapidly. Maleficent took the thermometer out of Flora's mouth and, with a wave of her hand, filled the room with light. She saw that Flora's temperature was 101.

"Flora, you have a fever." Maleficent said, showing Flora the thermometer.

Flora gasped then coughed as she took her thermometer from Maleficent and looked at her temperature.

Fauna's thermometer began beeping rapidly, like Flora's was. Maleficent walked to Fauna and took the thermometer out of her mouth. Her temperature was the same as Flora's: 101.

"Fauna, you have a fever too." Maleficent handed Fauna the thermometer.

Merryweather's thermometer began beeping rapidly, like Flora's and Fauna's. Maleficent took the thermometer out of Merryweather's mouth and, like Flora's and Fauna's, her temperature was 101.

"All three of you have a fever." Maleficent sighed.

"I hate being sick." huffed Merryweather.

"Well, everyone does." Maleficent said as she left the room.

The girls remained in the bed all day. Maleficent fixed them Chicken Noodle soup for lunch and dinner (and maybe breakfast, I don't know). Then, they all slept that night; Maleficent exhausted from taking care of them, and the girls tired and ill. The next day, the girls were all better, but Maleficent was sick. Merryweather grabbed a black thermometer and took Maleficent's temperature. It was 102 degrees!

"Mom. You're sick." Merryweather said.

A sneeze was Maleficent's reply. So, like the girls yesterday, stayed in bed; and the girls made Maleficent chicken noodle soup, like how she made it for them, and they all fell asleep. But, the next day, Maleficent was still ill. Unlike the girls, Maleficent's illness lasts 2 to 4 days. The girls took care of Maleficent on the days of her sickness. On the 4th day, Maleficent was better.

"Girls, thank you for taking care of me while I was sick." Maleficent smiled.

"Your welcome, mom." Flora said.

"When was the last time you were sick, mom?" Merryweather asked.

"The last time I was sick was when I was 10." Maleficent replied (I'm just making this up).

Flora and her sisters all ran out of the room to play and Maleficent stayed in her room, cleaning it. She just finished when Merryweather ran into the room.

"Mom? Remember the playroom you made for us when we were babies?" She asked.

"Yes." Maleficent replied.

"Can you make it for older kids?" Merryweather asked.

Maleficent thought about this for a second.

"Sure."

Merryweather and Maleficent walked to the throne room where Flora and Fauna were. Maleficent snapped her fingers and the baby playroom disappeared in a burst of green fire. Then she raised her staff and a new playroom appeared in a burst of green flame.

"There you go." she smiled as the girls all ran into their new playroom.

Maleficent chuckled as she went back to her room.

The girls played until 7:00 pm. They went back to Maleficent's room and they all fell asleep, exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if this is a little short. I can't think of anything. Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
